Gonna Be A Good Life
by bmak08
Summary: HS!AU - Dean and Castiel spend New Years Eve together.


**A/N:** This is a just a little high school fluff and schmoop which I'd written a while ago but thought to post on a more appropriate day, like today! This is no way related to any of my previous fics but just a little random idea that came to my mind. This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Also, wishing you all a VERY happy new year and hope the coming year brings you all that you wish for! :D

* * *

><p>"Heyyyy, Cas..."<p>

Castiel felt, more than heard Dean mumble that into his ear and he pushed him away, laughing softly, "Dean, you're drunk."

Dean wasn't having any of it though, leaning in again, burying his nose into his shoulder. "I'm sho not drunk," he mumbled, pressing his warm, wet lips to his neck.

"Deean," Castiel managed to shove him away, holding him up by wrapping his arms around him, laughing all the while. "Didn't you say you weren't going to drink tonight?"

Dean pouted and leaned forward kissing Castiel's cheek, "It's New Year's Eve, baby...everyone's drinking tonight!" Both Castiel and he, on Jo's insistence, had decided to attend a New Year's Eve party, whose party, neither of them knew. But it was a pretty good party nonetheless. Everyone from their high school seemed to be there having fun and drinking merrily.

Spotting an empty bench outside in the garden, Castiel though it best that Dean got some fresh air and some water before the grosser side-effects of drinking alcohol came to pass. Grabbing a bottle of water on the way out, he sat down next to Dean, opening it for him and urging him to drink a little.

"Cas," he moaned. "I don't want any more, I just want you." Dean dropped his head onto Castiel's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight whilst Cas, amused by Dean's sudden urge to cuddle, gently lifted a hand and carded it through Dean's hair, trying to soothe him. The music from inside the house was no longer so loud, the sounds muffled by the sliding doors that had opened up to let them into the garden. It was just them and the night, and it was serenely perfect.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean mumbled into his neck.

"Yes, Dean."

"You're awesome, you know that, right?"

"I do now," he smiled.

"Good...n' I think you're hot too, you know that, right?"

"Well, I believe you're rather hot too."

Dean huffed a sleepy laugh, "I know that, m'not stupid and m'not blind."

"Hmm," Cas agreed as he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"Cas?" he said a few seconds later.

"Yes, Dean."

"I think we're going to be together forever," he said softly.

Cas dropped his hand from Dean's hair and started rubbing his back with a smile, "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yup, n' I think we're gonna go to college together and we're gonna live together...and then we're gonna graduate the same year. You're gonna be an awesome writer n' I'm gonna be an awesome doctor and we'll have tons of money."

Finding Dean's drunken thoughts amusing, he encouraged him further. "And then?"

"And then...and then," he yawned, snuggling closer,"once we have enough money, we're gonna go and get married and we're going to have two kids, one with blue eyes like yours and one with my stupid freckles you like so much."

"We're going to have children?" Castiel thought about it for a moment and realised that _that_ would most probably be a wonderful thing. Children were never something he thought he could ever have in his life but with Dean, anything was possible.

"Yup! You're gonna be their Papa and I'm gonna be their Daddy and we'll see them grow up get married and then we'll grow old and die together."

Castiel frowned a little, "Oh, that's a little morbid."

Dean lifted his head and frowned, clutching Castiel's face clumsily between his hands, "But we'll be together forever, isn't that what you want?"

Castiel lips twitched a little but he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his nose, "That is everything I want. Just you and me, together forever," he whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, his green eyes glinting with joy.

"Yes," Castiel grinned. Dean mirrored his expression and closed the distance, kissing him deeply, tongues and lips slipping and sliding together in perfect synchrony. Dean kissed a line down his jaw to his neck, leaving wet open mouthed kisses till his head was resting in the crook of his neck, arms finding their way around Castiel's waist again. Castiel sighed and pulled Dean as close to his body as he could, finding comfort with the warm body wrapped around him in the cold winter's night.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean mumbled again.

He rested his chin on top of Dean's head, "Yes, Dean."

"I love you."

Castiel smiled widely then, pressing a lingering kiss to Dean's forehead, "I love you, too."

There was not another word from Dean after that and Castiel was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep, if the soft puffs of air hitting his neck and the steady deep breathing were any clue.

Castiel didn't know if Dean would even remember any of what he's said about their future, but if being drunk meant that your inner most thoughts and desires were revealed...then he promised himself that he would anything and everything to make sure Dean's dream of their future became a reality.

Anything.


End file.
